


So That's How You Like It

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookshelf not-porn, College/University, Fanart, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fanart)</p><p>Arthur smirks as Merlin leans in, their lips close enough to touch. "Are you going to pull the librarian cliché on me, Mr. Emrys? You're rather missing the gratuitous riding crop."</p><p>Merlin laughs, a soft sound as he slides a hand up Arthur's shirt, and Arthur's breath catches. "A tool, nothing more," Merlin murmurs against his ear, trailing his lips down to his cheek, palm pressing against what looks to be books on Greek History behind Arthur. He nudges Arthur's legs apart with a knee, and moves a hand down to toy with the button of Arthur's jeans. "Ever had sex against a bookshelf?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So That's How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> In which Arthur and Merlin blatantly ignore the unwritten 'no sexual intercourse in the library' rule.
> 
> Disclaimer: No books were defaced in their altogether too enthusiastic endeavour to have semi-public sex against a bookshelf.

The bookshelves shudder and creak under their weight as Merlin crowds Arthur against them, eyes dark with intent. "You've been teasing me all day," he says, banked heat curling slow from his words. "You might not have returned a book late, Arthur Pendragon, but I am going to punish you all the same."

Arthur smirks as Merlin leans in, their lips close enough to touch. "Are you going to pull the librarian cliché on me, Mr. Emrys? You're rather missing the gratuitous riding crop."

Merlin laughs, a soft sound as he slides a hand up Arthur's shirt, and Arthur's breath catches. "A tool, nothing more," Merlin murmurs against his ear, trailing his lips down to his cheek, palm pressing against what looks to be books on Greek History behind Arthur. He nudges Arthur's legs apart with a knee, and moves a hand down to toy with the button of Arthur's jeans. "Ever had sex against a bookshelf?"

"No," Arthur moans when Merlin finally touches him, hot hand moving against him like sin. 

"Good, because I'm about to fuck you against one."

Arthur barely manages to stifle his groan when Merlin brushes against him, right there. "Stop teasing," he bites out, earning a sharp nip on his ear.

"I told you to be quiet," Merlin says, tightening his grip around Arthur; Arthur can bearly hear him over the frantic thudding of his heart. "We're in the library, you heathen."

"Merlin," Arthur gasps, just because he can, and then Merlin's pulling his head back, harsh, fingers tight in his hair as he forces Arthur to his knees before him. He looks up, flushing, but Merlin's eyes are cool, calculated behind his glasses.

"Go on," Merlin says softly. "Suck me."


End file.
